New Canadian Pig Alliance
---- Sovereign: Justin Regent: Dylan Chancellor: Eric ---- Minister: TwistedTurtle ---- Minister: WESTLEY ---- Minister: Vacant ---- Head Treasurer: DavidPickles ---- Magistrate: quintin ---- '''Chair: WESTLEY '''Vice-Chair Vacant |teamsenate = lococnc of Libertonia |internationalrelations = See below |forumurl = http://z13.invisionfree.com/NCPA/ |joinurl = http://z13.invisionfree.com/NCPA/index.php?showtopic=1 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/ncpa |ircchannel = #ncpa on irc.coldfront.net |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=New%20Canadian%20Pig%20Alliance |statsdate = May 26th, 2013 |totalnations = 4 |totalstrength = 776 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 194 |totalnukes = 0 |aidslots = 0.00% |rank = 147 |score = 0.12 }} The '''New Canadian Pig Alliance (NCPA) is a micro-alliance on the Maroon team. __TOC__ Charter Article I: Purpose Our Mission: Making the world greater, one step at a time. Admission & Expulsion Any nation, given that they are not currently involved in an offensive war with any nation that is either neutral or allies with the NCPA, and willing to switch to the Maroon team, is permitted to join the alliance. All applying member nations must post the following information which will be examined before being considered approved of precautionary standards and accepted into the alliance: Nation Name: Nation Ruler: Nation Link: Nation Strength: How long have you been playing CN? Previous alliances: Are you currently in a war? Who recruited you? A member nation may be expelled from the NCPA if that nation commits an action which violates or severely offends the principles of the Charter. War Policy To start a war, one of the Head Pigs must be consulted. Article II: The Head Pigs The decision-making responsibilities of the alliance rest with the Head Pigs. The Sovereign *Can sign foreign affairs treaties with other alliances *Can declare war on other alliances on behalf of the alliance *Control's alliance's military *Controls the Ministries *Organizes all elections *Makes final decisions The Regent *Advises the Sovereign on the best course of action *Can block a Sovereign's decision with if two Head Pig votes are against the Sovereign *Can remove a Minister and force the election of a new Minister if the Head of Pigs vote unanimously to remove *Can introduce an Amendment vote if all the Head Pigs vote unanimously to introduce *Takes place of Sovereign if the current Sovereign is absent The Chancellor *Advises the Sovereign on the best course of action *Can block a Sovereign's decision with if two Head Pig votes are against the Sovereign *Can remove a Minister and force the election of a new Minister if the Head of Pigs vote unanimously to remove *Can introduce an Amendment vote if all the Head Pigs vote unanimously to introduce *Takes place of Sovereign if both current Sovereign and current Regent are absent Article III: The Departments The coordination of the alliance rests with the Departments. Minister of Foreign Affairs *Manages the day to day Foreign Policy objectives of the Dominion. *In charge of conducting diplomacy and official business with other alliances *Initial negotiation of treaties which must be then signed by the Sovereign for approval *The Minister of Foreign Affairs may be overruled in any directive or decision by the Sovereign Minister of Defense *Responsible for maintaining, training, and utilizing the NCPA military *The Minister of Defense will coordinate targets and strategy during wartime Minister of Interior *Manages the NCPA Member Nation List *Recruits new nations to the NCPA *Educates new members on economic growth *Educates members on the politics of the Cyberverse Minister of Finance *The coordinator of all economical affairs within the alliance *Controls all alliance money (Bacon Tax, etc.) Magistrate of Justice *Interprets the Charter of the NCPA *Enforces the laws of the New Canadian Pig Alliance Minister of Sentencing *Punishes nations for wrongdoing towards the alliance *Controls the process of alliance departure and criminal acts during war Article IV: Elections Elections for all Minister positions occur every month. (Next election May 23, 2013) 1) Each position in The Departments will be elected by an alliance wide vote. 2) All votes must be cast publicly to ensure impartiality. 3) Tiebreaker votes will occur between the two highest vote-getters if said situation ever arises. Article V: Amendments The alliance must vote 50% + 1 vote in favour of a Charter Amendment in order for it to pass. History The New Canadian Pig Alliance was founded by Justin2000, ruler of Justinland, and SwiftTheBest-ruler of Swiftlandia on May 13, 2013. Justinland was only a few days old when Swiftlandia was formed, and the two formed the NCPA. The "Pig" in the NCPA came from Justin's love of pigs! The NCPA had 5 nations to start: 1. Justinland- The largest nation in the Alliance with about 4,700 people. Ruled by Justin2000. 2. Swiftlandia- Founded by the current vice-president and regent SwiftTheBest (Dylan) 3. Quintopia- The 4th largest nation, having troubles progressing. 4. PIE NATION- The second largest nation- founded by Pie766FTW, 5. DavidPicklesNation- Founded by the other vice-president. On May 17th, 2013, NCPA signed a Protectorate with the Dominion of Righteous Nations. On May 20th, 2013, the United Communist Nation alliance collapsed and merged into the New Canadian Pig Alliance, further boosting its beginnings as an alliance. On May 21st, 2013, the New Canadian Pig Alliance declared its and the Great Canadian treaty between DRN and NCPA was . The Departure of Justin On May 28,2013- the alliance being only about 15 days old, Justin left due to stuffs. The next day the alliance crumbled with technically 1 functioning nation left (DavidPicklesNation/The new Sovereign) The NCPA is currently on pause, as WESTLEY restarted the UCN and all other nations left. Shortly after, WESTLEY returned to NCPA. Connection with the DRN Sovereign Justin met with GinoTheRoman to discuss Cyber Nations agreements. On May 17, the Dominion of Righteous Nations sent a protectorate to the NCPA. The two alliances are now hold a treaty with commitment of help and aid. NCPA vs UCN The United Communist Nation was an enemy alliance of the NCPA. Lead by WESTLEY, the UCN is a small alliance, with a few nations. The UCN had made war threats. On May 21, 2013- the UCN collapsed and joined the NCPA. On June 4th, 2013, the New Canadian Pig Alliance realigned its leadership after the abandonment of Justin2000. WESTLEY was elected the new temporary Sovereign of the alliance. TwistedTurtle was elected the new temporary Regent of the alliance. International relations The New Canadian Pig Alliance is a Protectorate of the Dominion of Righteous Nations. See also